Girls Night
by CrueFan21
Summary: Elsa pays a visit to Arendelle to spend the night with Anna in a weekly tradition the sister's call "Girls Night." A night full of fun, games, laughter, and of course, sisterly bonding. A sisterly oneshot.


Girls Night

* * *

Anna was very excited. Tonight, Elsa would be visiting Arendelle to spend the night with her. It was a recent tradition they started ever since their adventure in the Enchanted Forest. Every Friday, Elsa would come to Arendelle, and the two of them would spend the night playing games, talking, giving each other makeovers, and sometimes they had pillow fights! They called this evening, "Girls Night." When Anna saw Elsa come up the stairs to the castle, she ran out to greet her with a hug.

"Elsa! I've been waiting all week for this! I'm so happy to see you!" Anna cried.

Elsa laughed, hugging tight to her sister. "Me too. You know I wouldn't miss Girls Night for anything in the world."

"Agreed! Let's go inside. I need to change into something more comfortable," Anna said. The new Queen of Arendelle was still in one of her royal dresses. It had been such a busy day, that she hadn't had the chance to change.

As they walked inside, they met up with Kristoff and Olaf. Elsa was overjoyed to see them as well.

"Hello, Kristoff. Hello, Olaf. It's great to see you," she said.

"It's great to see you too, Elsa. I take it that you and Anna are ready for Girls Night," Kristoff said.

"Yes. We're on our way to Anna's room right now."

"I want to come!" Olaf cried with excitement.

Anna and Elsa laughed.

"I'm sorry, Olaf. But this is Girls Night. It's just for us girls," Anna explained.

"Oh! I see. That makes sense. Well, Kristoff, Sven and I are having a little get together of our own. It's called Boys Night."

"Oh, really? Elsa said.

"Yeah, it's going to be a blast. Right, Kristoff?"

"I was not aware of this at all," Kristoff replied.

Everybody laughed. Finally, they bid farewell to Kristoff and Olaf, heading upstairs to begin the fun. After Anna got changed into her pajamas, she and Elsa sat down on the floor to play a game of chess together. In the years since they reunited, Elsa had taught Anna how to play chess. Originally Anna always thought it was boring, but Elsa really got her into it. Despite this, she was never able to beat her older sister. As the game went on, Anna thought she would finally defeat Elsa in a game of chess, but suddenly, Elsa made one move, which took her king.

"Checkmate," Elsa said, smiling.

Anna groaned. "Again? You always beat me Elsa! How are you so good at this game?"

"Papa taught me. He was the best chess player I've ever seen," Elsa explained.

"I bet. Still, one day I'm going to win," Anna promised.

Elsa laughed. "You can try."

Kai brought snacks for the sisters to eat, while they talked about their week. Anna spoke freely about her duties as queen, impressing Elsa on how well she had taken to the new role. Elsa spoke about how the Northuldra people were doing, and the how she was getting along with the spirits, especially Bruni. It was nice catching up. They often sent each other letters, but it was so much more meaningful to talk face to face.

"I love that little guy," Anna said about Bruni.

"He's a sweetheart," Elsa agreed.

"A sweetheart that could easily set the whole place on fire," Anna pointed out.

"No doubt about that. Do you want another piece of chocolate?"

"Sure," Anna said.

As Elsa reached over to grab the box of chocolates, she didn't see what Anna was doing.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said.

"Yes, Anna," Elsa said, turning around. Suddenly, Elsa was hit smack in the face with a pillow, sending her backwards. At the sight of this, Anna erupted in laughter. But Elsa wasn't laughing. She sat up, frowning at her sister.

"Anna, how could you do such a sneaky, underhanded thing?" she said, seriously.

At once, Anna felt guilty of what she'd done.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. That was wrong. I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have known better. You should have known better than to start a pillow fight with someone is much better at it than you."

"Wait…what?"

Suddenly, Anna was hit in the head with a pillow, causing Elsa to smile brightly.

"Oh, now it's on!" Anna cried. She grabbed a pillow herself, and the two began fighting for several minutes. Finally, when Anna moved closer to Elsa to deliver a powerful blow, she tripped, and fell on top of Elsa. At this, the two sisters burst out laughing.

"I think this one is a tie," Elsa said.

"I'd say so," Anna agreed.

"I'll get you next time though," Elsa warned.

"You can try," Anna said, repeating Elsa's words from earlier.

Again, they laughed, enjoying each other's company.

"Best Girls Night ever!" Anna said.

"It sure is," Elsa said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering doing a Boys Night oneshot with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.**


End file.
